


Ten Years of Us

by TrixieBastard



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieBastard/pseuds/TrixieBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops, a bit of fluff got stuck in my keyboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years of Us

**1996**

A boy and a girl meet for the first time.

“Everyone, this is Rae,” her friend says.

He looks up and wonders.

 

**1997**

“You can score a goal!”

Her now-traditional cheer makes him grin as he passes the ball to Chop.

He can barely remember what it was like before she was there.

 

**1998**

“Hate that you’re so far away.”

“I hate it too.”

Silence on the line.

 

**1999**

A pause, and then, “Why would you say that?”

“We don’t see each other anymore and we hardly even talk. Maybe it’s for the best.”

The next morning, he’s at her door.

 

**2000**

With trembling hands, he takes a small box out of his jacket pocket.

“Marry me, Rae?”

Her enthusiastic kiss makes him wonder why he’d ever thought she’d say no.

 

**2001**

“It’s almost time.”

Her mum beams as she sees her daughter in her dress,

…but not as brightly as he does.

 

**2002**

She tries not to cry as the doctor gently places his hand over hers.

“We’ll try it again in six months.”

She wishes Finn could have been there.

 

**2003**

She stretches her long legs out, enjoying the sun on her skin.

She hardly notices the other beachgoers around her.

_She’s come a long way_ , he thinks proudly.

 

**2004**

His phone rings.

He answers.

His coworkers hear his whoop of joy and wonder.

 

**2005**

Tiny cries fill the room.

“Welcome home, little Anna.”

Finn’s nan would be proud.

 

**2006**

They stand in the doorway to their daughter’s room, listening to her sleepy breathing.

She loops an arm around his waist and he places a kiss on her temple.

He smiles. “Happy ten years of us, Rae.”


End file.
